


So I Stand Still In Front of the Crowd

by AndiiErestor



Series: The Adventures of Figwit the Great [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM 2019, He has worried his parents very much, M/M, Melpomaen is very very late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: Melpomaen returns at last to his parents.





	So I Stand Still In Front of the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melpomaen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Melpomaen).



> Tagged as B2MEM bonus prompt. Written for a friend based on a card I'm not playing with.

Erestor had long accepted that Melpomaen would not return. This weighed him down with every rising of the sun, but he kept his chin up, choosing instead to imagine that his boy was safe and seeing as much of the world as he could manage.

That is why when Glorfindel’s cry awoke him, it was with great confusion that he got out of bed to join him on the beach.

“A ship is on the horizon!” Glorfindel told him, and Erestor’s heart soared.

_Could it be?_

Slowly a crowd gathered around them, and patiently they waited as the ship approached.


End file.
